Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
A dual-bearing reel includes a frame and a spool. The frame includes a first side plate and a second side plate. The spool is disposed between the first side plate and the second side plate. The first side plate includes an annular wall opposed to the outer peripheral surface of a flange of the spool so as to prevent a fishing line from getting stuck in a gap between the first side plate and the flange (e.g., Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2014-100078). The fishing line is prevented from getting stuck in the gap between the first side plate and the flange by adjusting the interval between the inner peripheral surface of the annular wall and the outer peripheral surface of the flange.
There is a risk that the fishing line gets stuck in the gap between the first side plate and the flange unless the interval between the inner peripheral surface of the annular wall and the outer peripheral surface of the flange is narrow. Additionally, smooth rotation of the spool is hindered even when the inner peripheral surface of the annular wall and the outer peripheral surface of the flange are partially contacted. Therefore, the annular wall is required to be disposed accurately concentric to a spool shaft. However, the annular wall is machined on the first side plate by cutting, and the first side plate is designed to be opposed to the second side plate. Hence, a limitation is imposed on enhancement of accuracy in disposing the annular wall concentrically to the spool shaft.